Fairy Tail Scenarios
by NH28
Summary: Just some random canons, AUs, or stories that take place in the Fairy Tail world that I make up. I tried to make them funny, but I guess only you guys can judge that, lol! Hope you enjoy this series!
_**Hi, everyone! It's NH28 here, I guess. This is my first ever fanfic written on this site, (I'm not a total noob at this, I have Wattpad lol) and I literally just joined. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little series I'm planning with some Fairy Tail stories I made up. There will be different POVs and maybe some of my ships. I'm very excited to join this community here, and I can't wait to meet people and write! Please let me know what you think about my story so far! I hope to make some new online friends! So...yeah. Let the first chapter begin.**_

 _ **Hang on-I do not own Fairy Tail and I did not create it.**_

Out of all the things Levy loved most, she loved reading. In fact, as we speak, she's sitting in the perfect shady spot under the tree located near the Guild Hall, reading. It was her favorite place to sit and read. Actually, she was really enjoying her book until she heard some _extremely_ loud commotion coming from the Guild Hall. She tried to ignore the noises, but she put in her bookmark and shut her novel when she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and started storming over to the Guild Hall.

 _Ugh! Why are they always so incredibly loud?_ Levy thought as she made her way over. _I bet it's another guild fight. Natsu and Gray nearly get to the point of killing each other, tables and chairs are thrown, Gajeel tries to sing, which actually makes it worse, and last time, Erza's cake got smashed..._ Levy shuddered at the thought of Erza's last reaction. Levy didn't think she would even survive the last guild fight. Any guild fight is a normal guild fight until you mess with Erza Scarlet.

Levy stopped at the entrance of the Guild Hall. She slowly opened the door, anticipating the worst. She flinched and took a step inside.

As soon as she took a step, Gajeel approached Levy. "Shrimp, help. Help. Me. Now." Gajeel said, with an extremely high pitched voice.

Wait. An extremely high pitched voice. Gajeel. Gajeel and an extremely high pitched voice. Levy's expression softened as she started to giggle.

"This _is not a laughing matter_!" Happy exclaimed in an annoyed tone and a slightly snooty voice. "Levy, take a look around the room! Something _dreadful_ has happened here!"

"Okay, okay!" Levy stopped laughing and looked around. It wasn't a guild fight at all. It was just Gajeel, Mirajane, Happy, Carla, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza and Wendy, who seemed to be doing just fine.

"What's going on? Everything looks normal, except for your voices." Levy puzzled.

"Levy. I'll explain, since you're so _clueless_ about what happened here. Juvia came in with a weird looking spellbook. She chanted the spell, and apparently, it was supposed to be a _love spell_ , but instead, it went wrong and switched our personalities!" Happy shook his head. "Every minute that passes by, we lose our own personalities and start adapting to the ones that were switched with our own!"

Levy thought of the last time when she had to fix something similar to this. It was back when everyone thought Loke was a human. Instead of personalities, everyone had swapped bodies. Last time, she had to reverse the spell. She barely made it!

"Okay, I suppose I have to fix this, don't I?" sighed Levy. _I just wanted to read a book,_ Levy groaned in her head. "Who's swapped with who?" she questioned Happy.

"Let's see here, Erza swapped personalities with Wendy. Oh, beloved Wendy! We have been friends for the longest time..." Happy dazed off.

"Snap out of it!" yelled Levy, clapping her hands in front of Happy's face. "I can already tell you've been swapped with Carla, haven't you?"

"Yes. Natsu swapped with Lucy, Gray with Juvia, and Gajeel and Mirajane!" Happy said. "Come take a look, you'll see the changes with their personalities. Then you should fix this."

Levy walked around cautiously. Lucy was head to head with Juvia, fighting.

"Hey, Frostbite! Can you beat me in a match?" Lucy yelled.

"Oh, Sunburn, I'm sure I can. I'm totally stronger _than you_." Juvia snapped back. Juvia started to strip down when Levy stopped her. _Phew, that was close!_

"Oh, I'm all fired up now!" Lucy shouted.

Levy was trying to calm them both down when Wendy, who was wearing Erza's armor, intervened between Juvia and Lucy.

"You two have to calm down! Fighting will not solve anything! _Got that?_ " Wendy said in a very scary Erza-like tone.

"Aye!" Lucy and Juvia acted like they were friends. "We're the best of friends!"

Meanwhile, Erza stumbled and did a face-flop. Erza turned red and quickly dusted herself off. "I'm sorry! I'm so clumsy!" she said in a fragile tone.

Levy was totally out of place here. _I thought the body switch problem was bad, but this is nothing compared to it!_ She jumped when she felt someone grab her shoulder. It was Natsu. Or, should she say, Natsu with Lucy's personality.

"Hey Levy! You said you were going to be the first one to read my book, right?" Natsu asked in a peppy tone.

"Yeah." Levy said. She couldn't help but snicker a little. Her best friend was trapped inside Natsu's body. You'd have to admit that it was pretty funny.

"Oh no! _MY RENT!_ " Natsu yelled. "It was due _yesterday_ and I'm behind!"

Levy exited before things got ugly. When it came to Lucy and her rent, nothing could calm her down.

"Gray wants Juvia to marry him!" _Oh no. I'm not going to even ask who that voice belongs to. Gray with Juvia's personality? More like a train wreck!_

"Hey, Levy! Does this dress look nice? I have a Sorcerer Weekly shoot coming up!" Gajeel said as he started making everyone drinks behind the bar.

"I'm thinking of singing on stage." said Mirajane with an incredibly deep voice.

"No way! Your singing sucks!" booed Lucy.

"Do you want to go? You wanna fight?" said Mirajane.

"You bet I do! I'm _really_ fired up now!" replied Lucy.

Levy's head was spinning. _Everyone and everything was so out of hand! All I wanted to do was to spend a nice afternoon reading!_ Levy cleared her frustrated thoughts out. _Okay, okay, focus. Last time, I had to reverse the spell the hard way, but luckily, in the time between then and now, a great wizard created a spell book to reverse anything and everything. And luckily, Lucy let me borrow her copy!_

Levy fished through her bag and found the book. Oh no. For the spell to be cast, the room had to be completely silent. _Like_ _that's ever going to happen! I really need a miracle right now. Please let all of them somehow shut up!_

"Hiya, Levy! Say, who do you like?" Carla asked, flying in circles around Levy.

"Uh...nobody!" said Levy.

"Nuh uh! I bet it's... Gajeel!" Carla teased. "You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkeeeeee him!"

This sent Levy over the edge. _Now they've really done it!_

" _ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS READ A NICE BOOK IN SILENCE. MAYBE I DO LIKE GAJEEL! OR MAYBE I WANT ALL OF YOU TO BE QUIET!"_ Levy yelled.

The room fell silent.

"Did we just get roasted by Levy?" Lucy asked, tilting her head.

No answer. Levy seized her chance and activated her magic while chanting the spell.

A weird pink cloud-like aura (the personalities in magic spell form, I guess?) floated out of everyone's heads, swirled around for a bit, and returned to it's owner.

Everyone was dazed. Levy stormed out of the Guild Hall, slamming the door behind her.

"Why am I wearing Natsu's scarf?" Lucy asked, tugging at it.

"Why am I paying Lucy's rent?" Natsu asked, dropping the pen and the rent bill.

"Why did the Shrimp walk out really angrily?" Gajeel asked before running off after Levy. He didn't notice he was still wearing one of Mirajane's dresses.

 **The End (of Chapter 1, at least)**


End file.
